


it's cute (the sweater) but you fit me better

by softvoice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, background 2min, winter cold and hard hyunjin warm and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvoice/pseuds/softvoice
Summary: Jisung loves warm things. Coffee, his favourite hoodie, the stupid scarf Changbin dared him to buy that one time in April. He likes the way his fingers tingle when they're warming up over the space heater in his tiny apartment and cookies fresh out of the oven. In short, he loves feeling warm. Luckily for him, Hyunjin has warm sweaters, and even warmer hands.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa





	it's cute (the sweater) but you fit me better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angeldew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldew/gifts).



> happy holidays!! ^♡^
> 
> this was written as a gift for [angeldew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldew/profile) as a part of the skz secret santa 2019 gift exchange!! thanks so much to the admins for putting the exchange together, i really enjoyed writing this <3 
> 
> (rated t for the alcohol near the end)
> 
> my prompt: café meet - cute college christmas party
> 
> ❥ _to miyu_
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. writing hyunsung was different for me, but i hope i did them and your prompt justice. merry christmas!!! 
> 
> \- hana <3

“Nice sweater.” Jisung is pulled away from deciding if the awful taste of a black americano is worth the extra energy by a voice behind him.

“Thanks I got it from--” his words die in his throat as he turns to identify the source of the comment. The first thing he notices is that the boy behind him is, in fact, very tall. The second thing he realises is that they are both wearing the exact same stupid Christmas sweater.

“Here I was, thinking I’d try to be original,” the boy starts, eyes twinkling in the yellow light of the café, “but it seems you had the same idea…”

“Jisung,” he says and reaches his hand out, grinning when the boy takes it. His hands are warm. “Han Jisung.”

“Hwang Hyunjin.” the grin on his face ever present, “can’t believe there’s someone else in Seoul wearing a Christmas sweater in November.”

“I haven’t slept in three days,” Jisung laughs, looking down, “didn’t even know I was wearing it until my friend pointed it out.” He pulls the sleeves over his hands and glances up again, “what’s your excuse?”

Hyunjin chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “This is just comedy,” he says, “and it’s like, the warmest thing I own-- oh you should like, order.”

Jisung spins around to find a slightly disgruntled Seungmin glaring at him, “Sorry for taking my time Min,” he said with a little smile at his best friend’s irritation, “Mocha, extra cream, please.” 

“Next time.” Jisung’s stomach drops at the sudden grin Seungmin gives him. “Won’t you wait until _after_ you order to flirt with pretty boys?” His tone is sweet, but Jisung can see glint in his eyes as he peers past him to look at Hyunjin, now grinning down at his phone.

“I hate you,” Jisung mumbles, shooting an ugly look at his friend, “but I’ll cover his drink.” He does his best to ignore the grin on Seungmin’s face. “Not a word of this to anyone.”

“Group chat’s hearing about it as soon as my shift ends.” he hands Jisung the warm drink with a wink. “See you later, I’ll give you the change from whatever _Pretty Boy_ gets at Felix’s.”

Jisung rolls his eyes and turns to wave at Hyunjin, eyes softening as soon as the boy looks up with an easy grin and a little wave.

\---

“He was so pretty,” Jisung gushes, draped dramatically across Felix’s shitty couch, “and tall!”

Changbin scoffs at his performance but doesn’t look up from his phone. “Did you get his number?” he asks and Jisung groans, throwing an arm over his face, “I’ll take that as a no.”

“He did pay for his coffee, though,” Seungmin calls from the kitchen.

This gets Changbin’s attention. “Really?” his voice is genuinely surprised, “You never buy drinks for anyone.”

“I absolutely do--” he’s cut off by the front door opening. 

Felix shuffles into the living room, arms laden with bags of takeout. “Any of you want to help me?” he asks disdainfully, “Or are we going to listen to Jisung whine some more?”

Jisung sticks his tongue out at him, but shoots up to help him anyway. “I wasn’t _whining,_ Lix,” he says, pouting as Changbin gives him a pointed look, “I was just _educating_ Changbin hyung on why he is so very wrong.”

“Oh?” Felix grins, looking between him and Changbin. “What’s hyung wrong about this time?”

“He paid for some dude’s drink at the café,” Changbin answers for him, “and now he’s in love with the guy or some shit.” 

“I’m not in love with him,” Jisung says, letting himself fall back onto the couch, “I just think he’s pretty.”

“Do you at least have his name?” Felix asks, “because otherwise you’re an idiot.”

“Hyunjin.” Seungmin finally joins them in the living room. “Yes,” he says, raising a hand as Felix opens his mouth, presumably to ask a question. “Minho hyung’s Hyunjin.”

“Wait what?” Jisung lifts his head, “Minho hyung knows him?” he asks sceptically, eyes meeting Seungmin’s.

“Well he’s his best friend.” Seungmin laughs at the way Jisung’s head drops back on the couch. “I sure hope he knows him.”

To say this was a shock to Jisung’s system was an understatement. Was he flirting with Hyunjin in the café? Yes, no doubt about it. Was he expecting to ever see him again? Not a chance. 

“I think you broke him,” Changbin says, nudging Jisung with his foot.

Seungmin laughs, sitting on the carpet and leaning back against the couch. “Relax, Sung, I’m sure hyung will be happy to introduce the two of you.”

Jisung lets out a long groan, hands covering his face. “I hate you.”

\---

“Remind me why I’m third wheeling on your date with Minho hyung?” Jisung asks, hands shoved in his pockets. It’s cold enough for him to feel the breeze through his hoodie and he’s definitely regretting not wearing a scarf.

Seungmin just chuckles and drags him across the street to the café. Jisung stumbles along behind him, narrowly missing falling flat on his face. Seungmin throws a pointed look down the street and Jisung spots Minho walking towards them, one arm raised in a wave, the other linked with none other than Hyunjin.

In reality, he definitely should have seen this coming.

He shoots Seungmin a dirty look, realising he’s been set up by his own best friend. His suspicions are confirmed when Seungmin gives him a deceptively innocent look and a cheeky smile.

He pushes his hands further into his pockets, playing with the ring on his pinkie. “Let’s just--” he’s cut off by Minho and Hyunjin joining them, Minho breaking away from Hyunjin to wrap his arms around Seungmin.

“Hi,” Hyunjin says, mirroring Jisung’s unimpressed expression at their friends’ greeting. “Hyung stop being gross,” he aims at Minho, “It’s too cold to pretend you two haven’t seen each other in months.” 

Jisung tries to hold back his surprised laugh at Hyunjin’s words, failing miserably when Minho actually pulls back. Seungmin sticks out his tongue at the two of them, but grabs onto Minho’s arm anyway. 

Hyunjin is still laughing when they push through the doors of the café and Jisung can’t help but laugh along with him, glancing over his shoulder at their friends’ disgruntled expressions.

“Window booth?” Seungmin asks, arm still linked with Minho’s. They all nod, a hum of agreement escaping Jisung as they turn towards the booth in the corner.

Minho and Seungmin slide in on one side, leaving Jisung to shift up for Hyunjin. His eyes shift from the table to the window, he notices the way it fogs up from the cold and fights the urge to draw a heart with his finger. 

He’s brought back to reality by Hyunjin tapping his arm. His fingers are warm, Jisung can feel it through the sleeve of his hoodie. He looks up and his eyes meet Hyunjin’s. They match the small smile gracing his features-- warm as ever.

_“God,”_ Jisung thinks, _“Everything about this boy is warm.”_

“What do you want to order?” Hyunjin asks, fingers still lingering on Jisung’s arm.

“Oh.” Jisung thinks for a moment, “Thanks uhh, I’ll just get a mocha.” Hyunjin nods, turning back to the conversation. Jisung is ever aware of the warm hand still resting on his forearm. Hyunjin is subconsciously playing with the red fabric and Jisung probably would have found it endearing were his heart not ready to beat right out of his chest.

“Jisung have you heard?” Seungmin asks, eyes sparkling mischievously. Jisung doesn’t like that at all.

“Have I heard what?” he’s wary as he asks, knows he’s walking straight into Seungmin’s trap.

Seungmin’s eyes glint, grin spreading wider. “Well,” he starts, “Hyunjin is a dancer at hyung's studio.”

Jisung tries to hold his voice steady, “Is that so?” he asks, purposefully ignoring the teasing look Minho is giving him and aiming a well placed kick at Seungmin’s shin under the table. He’s satisfied with the low hiss his best friend lets out, coupled with an accusing glare.

“Yeah I am.” Hyunjin turns to face him. Jisung turns away from Seungmin and Minho. He hears them fall into their own conversation but keeps his eyes trained on Hyunjin’s. “I’m majoring in dance, actually.”

“That’s really cool,” Jisung says, “Is that how you know Minho hyung?”

“I guess so.” they both glance at Minho and Seungmin, who are, at this point, practically on top of each other. Hyunjin sighs and turns back to Jisung, rolling his eyes. “Hyung is probably one of the best dancers I know.”

“Don’t I know it,” Jisung laughs, “Seungmin talks about him like he hung the moon.” 

Hyunjin gasps, “Don’t tell him that,” he says, “He’ll get a big head.”

Jisung motions his lips sealing and throws away the “key”. They settle into a comfortable silence, Jisung taking a sip of his now pleasantly warm mocha. Hyunjin’s hand has long since left the fabric of his hoodie, now placed on the table next to his phone. Jisung notes the strawberry charm hanging from the case. 

“Cute.” he pokes the charm, smiling at the way Hyunjin’s cheeks colour.

“Got it in a Christmas cracker.” Hyunjin says, fingers brushing Jisung’s as he picks the charm up to fiddle with it. “I guess it _is_ cute.” he places it back on the table, glancing over at Jisung’s phone. “Sailor Moon?”

It’s Jisung’s turn to blush, placing his phone next to Hyunjin’s. “Listen,” he says, ducking his head as Hyunjin traces the bunny sticker in the corner of the case, “I like pretty things.”

“The bunny is cute,” he says, “You like stickers, Jisung?”

Jisung feels heat crawling back up his neck, “Possibly,” he says, trying to play it off, “Maybe I got it from a friend who likes them.”

Hyunjin giggles, “It’s a shame, then.” he taps his fingers on the table, “I have a sheet of them in my wallet,” he sighs, “But it’s okay, I get that you’re too cool for my stickers.” 

Jisung realises that Hyunjin is _teasing_ him. He avoids his eyes and mumbles, “Maybe a sticker wouldn’t hurt.” he pauses, catching sight of Hyunjin’s triumphant grin. “Maybe.”

He’s already pulling his wallet out of his pocket. “Of course, Jisungie,” he says, “It’ll be our secret.” 

The stickers are cute. Jisung can’t stop his eyes widening when Hyunjin holds them up. He glances between the stickers and Jisung’s face a few times, giving a satisfied hum when he settles on one. 

He picks up Jisung’s phone. “May I?” 

Jisung is confused for a moment, tilting his head before he realises that Hyunjin wants to put another sticker on his phone case. He nods, eyes sparkling as Hyunjin’s smile widens. Jisung still can’t see which sticker he chose but he doesn’t have much time to figure it out. Hyunjin is handing him his phone before he has the chance to ask.

“A hamster?” Jisung asks, eyes still sparkling, “It’s so cute, I love it.” he looks up at Minho and Seungmin, still engrossed in their own conversation. “Hyung, Minnie, look! Hyunjin gave me a sticker!”

Seungmin laughs at him, taking the phone from his hands. “That’s cute Sungie,” he says, showing Minho the case, “He’ll love you forever, Hyunjin, he loves stickers.”

Jisung tries to duck his head and retreat into his hoodie but Hyunjin’s teasing gaze is on him already. “Oh really?” he says, and Jisung turns his head to give him a dirty look. “Well that’s good, I love them too.” 

Jisung is taken aback when Hyunjin doesn’t bring up his obvious lie, but grateful nonetheless. The teasing from Seungmin would be absolutely relentless. 

Comfortable conversation settles over the table again. Jisung finds himself listening more than participating but he can’t find it in himself to mind-- not when Hyunjin leans into him slightly when he laughs, or how he absentmindedly plays with the strings of his own hoodie when he’s thinking-- no, Jisung doesn’t mind at all.

\---

Jisung looks down at his phone while he’s waiting in line for popcorn. He taps the new message from Hyunjin and smiles at the ridiculous string of emojis in their previous conversation. They exchanged numbers after Seungmin and Minho’s little café stunt and hadn’t stopped talking since.

**[hyunjin]**

**omg what movie are you seeing?!?!?**

**look behind you!!**

Jisung looks over his shoulder in confusion, surprised to find Hyunjin jumping and waving at him from the ticket line. Jisung gives a wave back, motioning to his phone.

**[jisung]**

**i’m seeing frozen 2!!**

**[hyunjin]**

**no jisungie**

**/we’re/ seeing frozen 2**

**what’s your seat number**

Jisung takes a picture of his ticket and sends it to Hyunjin. His heart speeds up just a little when he’s sent back a cheering bunny sticker with way too many exclamation points.

**[jisung]**

**what snacks do you want?**

It’s a split second decision, but it’s sent before he can change his mind.

**[hyunjin]**

**oh no no don’t worry you don’t have to**

**[jisung]**

**i want to!!**

**now hurry up and tell me**

**i’m near the front**

**[hyunjin]**

**> :( **

**okay fine**

**thank you**

**gummies and cherry coke please >:(**

**[jisung]**

**:D**

**see you just now!!**

Jisung pockets his phone, glancing over his shoulder again to see Hyunjin doing the same. He looks around the mall area he’s in and catches sight of himself in a pane of glass and his eyes widen as he tries desperately to fix his hair, running his hand through it a few times. 

It’s getting long, long enough for his roots to show, long enough for it to be obvious that he hasn’t brushed it. He looks over his shoulder again, only to see Hyunjin rapidly approaching him. He realises he’s still got a rubber band around his wrist and makes a decision-- one that absolutely will come back to haunt him in the very near future-- but he doesn’t have time to think about that now.

“I’m loving the bun,” he hears from behind him, “It suits you.”

Jisung flushes. “Hair was irritating me,” he says, a hand coming up to fiddle with the bits that weren’t long enough to fit behind the elastic.

Hyunjin comes close to him, reaching a hand out to his hair. He hesitates, tilting his head. “May I?” Jisung feels a strange sense of déjà vu at the look Hyunjin gives him, but nods nonetheless. 

Hyunjin’s fingers work gently at the front of Jisung’s hair. They’re just as warm as he remembers, even while they’re pulling out pieces to frame his face. When he’s finished he taps Jisung’s cheek with the pad of his finger.

“There,” Hyunjin whispers, “Pretty.” he takes a step back as Jisung tries to form a coherent sentence.

“Hey uhh, sorry to interrupt, but are you going to order?” Jisung spins around to see the man behind the counter looking less than impressed. 

His ears heat up as he orders, Hyunjin’s giggling doing nothing to save him from his embarrassment. The second he has their snacks in hand, he begins speed-walking away from the counter, hoping to get into the movie as fast as he can to avoid meeting Hyunjin’s predictably teasing eyes.

“Sungie.” Hyunjin whines, dragging out his name. “Slow down, come walk with me.”

Jisung scowls, but let’s Hyunjin throw his free arm over his shoulder. His hands aren’t the only thing about that are warm, he’s practically a space heater. Jisung doesn’t mind though, likes the warmth in the dead of winter and likes it even more that Hyunjin is just _so much_ bigger than him.

“You’re warm,” he comments as they find their seats. Hyunjin’s arm is still around his shoulders and Jisung finds himself relaxing further and further into his side. 

Hyunjin giggles, “Yeah, I guess I am.” he hesitates for a moment. “Too warm?”  
  


“No!” Jisung is quick to curl up further into Hyunjin’s side, “Warm is nice, I like warm.”

Hyunjin relaxes, arm adjusting to the position Jisung curled into. He hums contentedly, settling back into the seat for the movie.

\---

“Come to a party with me?” 

Hyunjin is lying face up on Jisung’s bed. His arms are both in the air and he’s circling his hands lazily, eyes on the ceiling. Jisung is on his spinny chair _(“yes, Hyunjin, it’s very important that you refer to it as my spinny chair”)_ , feet kicked up on the desk. He’s also staring at the ceiling, the plastic stars pressed up a few months ago. They’ve lost their glow.

He turns to spins to face Hyunjin. “A party?” he’s wary. “What kind of party?”

“A Christmas party, of course!” Hyunjin sits up to face him, eyes bright. “It’ll be fun!”

“Hyunjinnie.” he whines, mimicking the way Hyunjin does when he wants something, “I’m not a party person.”

“Come on, Sungie,” he counters, “We can leave whenever you want.” he’s pulled out the puppy eyes. “We really don’t have to stay long if you don’t want to.” 

He’s pleading-- Jisung always has a hard time saying no to him when he pleads-- and he really can’t find it in himself to deny him.

“Fine.” he gives in. “But you can’t leave me alone, alright?”

Hyunjin gasps. “I could never leave my favourite boy alone!” 

Jisung rolls his eyes at the way Hyunjin flails his arms around dramatically. “You better not,” he says, trying to sound stern, “I mean it.”

“I’m not scared of you,” Hyunjin huffs, nevertheless, his gaze softens. “But I won’t, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Jisung says softly, “When is this party anyway?”

“Next Tuesday,” Hyunjin is suddenly incredibly interested in his fingernails.

Jisung checks his phone, looking for the date in his calendar. “Christmas Eve?!” he shouts, “You’re dragging me to a party on _Christmas Eve_?” 

Hyunjin has the decency to look sheepish. “It’s my friend’s party.” he meets Jisung’s eyes cheekily. “Besides, it’s not like you had anything better to do.”

Jisung launches himself from his spinny chair to where Hyunjin is sprawled on his bed, jumping on top of him. “I hate you,” he says, punching his shoulders lightly, “I totally have things I’d be doing on Christmas Eve!”

“Like what?” Hyunjin knows he’s won. Jisung knows he’s won. Hyunjin knows that Jisung knows he’s won.

Jisung splutters, “I don’t _know.”_ he stops punching his cackling friend, fixing him with a glare. “Watching a movie? Making cookies at midnight?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sungie,” Hyunjin says, “We’re going. Like I said, it’ll be fun!”

\---

“I already told you this was a bad idea,” Jisung says to Seungmin, who is very lazily draped over Felix’s couch. Felix shushes him, trying to get his makeup perfect.

Seungmin laughs at him, turning over so he can look at Jisung. “We were gonna go anyway,” he says, “The difference now is that Hyunjin asked you.”

Jisung is about to cuss Seungmin out when Felix fixes him with a sharp glare, eyeliner still in hand. He gives Seungmin a dirty look but stays still, mumbling profanities under his breath. 

“There,” Felix says, pulling away. “You’re pretty. You know where my mirror is.” 

Seungmin groans, throwing himself back on the couch the couch. “Does that mean it’s my turn?” 

Felix nods and pats the seat Jisung was just sitting, laughing at Seungmin’s second drawn out groan. Jisung leaves them in the living room, moving to Felix’s room to find the mirror. 

The makeup is softer, prettier than he thought Felix would make it-- a bit peachy with a lot of blush-- but he can’t say he hates it, likes the way the glitter feels when he closes his eyes and the little hearts Felix put on his cheeks. He puts a finger to his lips, Felix mentioned applying gloss just before they leave _(“so it doesn’t wear off, Sungie!”)_ and makes a mental note to not forget to put it on.

He heads back out of Felix’s room, the voices in the living room are just as loud as he remembers them. There’s still overdramatic complaining, but Changbin has arrived and is making fun of Seungmin.

He steps into the living room, shoving Changbin to make space for him on the couch. He didn’t expect Changbin to grab his chin lightly, turning his face to inspect Felix’s work.

“Felix you better not try putting makeup on me,” Changbin says, examining the glitter under Jisung’s eyes.

“Relax,” Felix responds, not looking up from Seungmin’s face. “You’re only getting eyeliner.”

Jisung laughs at Changbin’s relieved sigh. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, to check the time, but finds three new notifications from Hyunjin on his lockscreen.

**[hyunjin]**

**you won’t believe minho hyung**

**_image attached_ **

**don’t show seungmin, it’s a surprise**

Minho is wearing a silk red top and a black ribbon around his neck. Jisung turns his phone to show Changbin, who immediately starts cackling. Luckily, Felix is too focused on Seungmin’s makeup to look up and Seungmin is too scared of Felix to move.

“He’s gonna die,” Changbin says through his laughter, “He’s actually gonna drop dead tonight.” 

Jisung smiles, looking down at his phone again.

**[jisung]**

**seungmin’s gonna die tonight**

**changbin agrees**

**[hyunjin]**

**the audience would like to see it**

**anyway**

**apart from seungmin’s future crisis**

**_image attached_ **

**i can’t wait to see you**

Jisung flushes at the selca Hyunjin sent him. He’s got his hair pushed back and a lace choker around his neck, lips slightly parted. He’s glad Changbin has gone back to mocking Seungmin because changing his target to Jisung would be an invitation for the whole group to tease him.

**[jisung]**

**don’t tell anyone**

**but i can’t wait to see you either**

**[hyunjin]**

**spare a selca for a dying man?????**

**[jisung]**

**noo**

**you’ll just have to be patient**

**[hyunjin]**

**mean**

**but fine**

**i’ll waste away**

**how did i die??**

**jisung deprivation**

**[jisung]**

**you’re so dramatic oh my god**

**i’ll see you in like**

**an hour**

**[hyunjin]**

**i’m afraid it’ll be too late**

**too long without seeing you**

**[jisung]**

**BYE JINNIE**

**you’ll live <3**

He pockets his phone again. He hadn’t noticed Seungmin and Changbin trade places-- Changbin now in the chair complaining about the eyeliner to a distressed Felix, Seungmin laughing at him-- but Seungmin pulls out his own phone and tugs Jisung’s sweater, holding up his phone for a selca. Jisung leans into him, pulling faces while Seungmin holds the button down.

“This one’s cute,” Seungmin says, scrolling through his camera roll. “You alright with me posting it?”

“Yeah that’s fine,” he says, “After the party though, I don’t want Hyunjin to see.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes. “Fine. But ask him out soon? For me?” He makes his eyes big and puppy like.

Jisung balls the sleeves of the massive sweater over his hands. “I’ll consider it,” he sighs, “It’s not that simple anymore, though.”

“It’s as simple as you want it to be, Sungie.” Seungmin pats his cheek, “But we’re having fun tonight, okay?”

He nods, mirroring the smile blooming on Seungmin’s face. 

“Good!” he pulls on Jisung’s hand. “Now let’s do something about your hair.”

“I was just gonna leave it like this?” he tilts his head, tugging on the blonde strands covering his ears.

Seungmin looks scandalised. “Absolutely not, Sung!” He makes an ‘X’ motion with his arms. “Not with makeup that cute, not in that sweater.” He pushes the bangs out of Jisung’s face, humming under his breath. “Felix, do you have a curling iron?”

Felix waves a hand at them. “Second drawer in my dresser-- Changbin I _need_ you to sit still.” he goes back to begging Changbin to cooperate. 

Seungmin hums again, eyes still scanning Jisung’s face. “Hyunjin won’t know what hit him.”

\---

Jisung can feel the music in his chest about three floors down from the apartment hosting the party. They weren’t really his thing-- he much preferred small gatherings, watching movies and talking over low music from Changbin’s shitty phone speaker-- however, he might make an exception for this one. 

When they arrive at the door, they’re greeted by an incredibly drunk blonde. Jisung can’t hear his name over the music but he does notice him taking a liking to Felix, fawning over his pink hair and dragging him off into the crowd of people.

For such loud music, there are fewer people in the apartment than Jisung thought. He spots Hyunjin immediately, he’s with Minho and Jisung feels Seungmin stop in his tracks when he catches sight of his boyfriend.

He grabs a dazed Seungmin’s arm, pulling him along. “Stop panicking,” he says, “He’s your boyfriend, you know he’s hot.” 

“Fuck you,” Seungmin responds, “I was just surprised.”

“Oh I know.” Seungmin punches his arm.

“Keep your mouth shut, fucker.” His eyes are still slightly dazed and Jisung has to hold back his laughter.

His eyes find Hyunjin, a few metres away from him and he can’t help but empathise with Seungmin. Granted, he _did_ get to see a picture before he arrived, but there’s nothing 

quite like seeing Hwang Hyunjin in ripped jeans. Nothing.

“Sungie!” he says, shouting over the music. He throws an arm over Jisung’s shoulder, tucking him into his side. “I missed you!”

“I’m sure it was _so difficult_ for you, Jinnie--” Jisung is interrupted by Seungmin.

“Okay, I can’t do this, hi Hyunjin, bye Hyunjin.” he says, dragging Minho away by his wrist.

They give Minho a wave before Hyunjin turns to Jisung, failing at holding back his laughter. They collapse against each other in a fit of giggles, Jisung coming out from Hyunjin’s hold to lean forward and rest his head against his shoulder.

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, trying to stop laughing. He places his hands on Jisung’s waist and holds him at arm’s length. “Let me look at you,” he says, “Since you _insisted_ on not showing me earlier.”

Jisung feels his cheeks heat up at the way Hyunjin’s eyes trace his body, lingering particularly on the shoulder exposed by his oversized sweater. His eyes fall back on Jisung’s face, the look on his face indecipherable.

“You--” Hyunjin seems at a loss for words. “You look-- wow.” 

Jisung feels a little breathless, especially with Hyunjin’s hands still on his waist and his eyes on him like that. He opens his mouth to say _something_ , but he’s interrupted by a girl crashing between them, followed immediately by a significantly less drunk girl coming after her, apologising profusely.

“Oh darling, don’t worry,” Hyunjin says, helping her bring the drunk girl to her feet. “Take her to the kitchen, get her some bread. Chan’s put some out on the counter.”

Jisung watches their exchange and feels something weird bubble up in his chest seeing Hyunjin speaking so sweetly to the girl. Even with Hyunjin’s hand curled around his waist he feels as though there’s cotton in his ears, muffling the music.

“Thanks so much..” the girl says, tilting her head.

“Hyunjin, and it’s no biggie,” he answers. He turns back to Jisung, whose eyes are a little glazed over as he retreats into his head. “Hey, you still in there?” he asks, tucking a curl behind Jisung’s ear. 

The concern in his voice pulls Jisung back to reality. He looks up at Hyunjin, forcing his body to relax into his hold. 

“Yeah I’m all good,” he whispers into the space between them. “Can you get us drinks? I’m just gonna run to the bathroom.”

Hyunjin nods, giving his waist a gentle squeeze. “I’ve heard Chan went all out on drinks,” he says, thinly veiled excitement in his voice. “Christmas themed!”

Jisung allows a giggle to slip past his lips. “I can’t wait, see you just now, okay?” he pulls away from Hyunjin, smiling at the way his hand lingers on Jisung’s hip before they’re fully separated.

He gets to the bathroom and is relieved to find it empty. He locks the door and glares at himself in the mirror. The blonde guy-- Chan, Hyunjin had said-- had strung Christmas lights around the mirror. They cast Jisung in a soft, red glow and he can’t help but think Hyunjin would look even better in there, with him.

“Get it together, Jisung,” he mutters to himself. The boy in the mirror looks like a lovesick puppy and he _hates_ that Hyunjin does that to him. Hates that he can turn him to jelly with a single look, can render him speechless without a second thought. “Awful man, has me _jealous_ on fucking Christmas Eve.” He pushes the blonde curls out of his eyes and straightens up, fixing himself with one last glare.

The red ribbon Changbin gave him before they left is still tucked in his pocket _(“Merry Christmas, Sungie! Here’s your gift!” “This is a fucking ribbon, hyung.” “Your gift!”)_. He pulls it out and wraps it around his wrist, tying it in a bow. It’s pretty, makes him feel a bit more grounded, present. 

He finds Hyunjin in the kitchen. He’s talking to the girls from earlier and he notices that sober girl has her arm around the very drunk girl protectively and realises he had absolutely nothing to worry about. 

Hyunjin spots him and makes grabby hands at him. He gives a soft smile, allowing himself to be pulled into the conversation. The hand is back on Jisung’s waist and Hyunjin passes him his drink with his free hand. 

“This is the Jisung I was telling you about,” Hyunjin says to the girls. He looks down at Jisung and taps the bow on his wrist. “This is cute.”

Sober girl is beginning to look significantly less sober than Jisung initially thought. He’s proven correct when she slurs out a goodbye, calls Jisung ‘ridiculously pretty’, and drags the other girl-- her girlfriend, maybe-- out of the kitchen.

Jisung lifts himself onto the counter, careful not to disturb the tinsel wrapped around the cabinets. Hyunjin slides himself in front of him, taking a sip from the cup Jisung is holding, his own long since abandoned. He taps the ribbon on Jisung’s wrist again and hums, fingers lightly grazing his skin.

“This is really cute,” he says. The music is softer in the kitchen and the Christmas lights strung up on the walls are similar to the ones in the bathroom, but these are gold. Jisung was correct, Hyunjin _does_ look pretty in the soft glow. “Are you my Christmas present?”

“Whatever makes you happy, Jinnie, “ Jisung laughs, fiddling with the long part of the ribbon falling into his palm. “Can I show you something?” he asks suddenly, recalling the way the red lights in the bathroom calmed him ever so slightly, how _pretty_ Hyunjin would look underneath them. 

“Anything you want.” he steps back and lets Jisung slide off the counter. “Although I draw the line at going to find Minho and Seungmin.” his expression sours and he shudders. “Nasty.”

Jisung pulls a face. “Ew, don’t worry, I could never.”

He pulls Hyunjin out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Luck was apparently still on his side, the bathroom empty a second time.

Hyunjin’s jaw drops when he Jisung closes the bathroom door behind them, muffling the heavy music. “It’s so pretty, Sungie.” He looks at himself in the mirror, grabbing Jisung to join him. He pulls out his phone and takes way too many photos of the two of them, ranging from silly to dangerously close. “Saving these for the ‘gram.” he says, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

“Send all of them to me, okay?” Jisung says, giggling at the enthusiastic nod Hyunjin gives him. 

They come out of the bathroom, Jisung holding Hyunjin’s hand and charging towards the kitchen for another drink. He’s stopped in his tracks when Hyunjin comes to a halt, pulling him backwards. 

He points up when he’s got Jisung centimetres away from him. “Mistletoe,” he whispers into the tiny space between them. 

Jisung’s eyes widen, his brain trying to comprehend the fact that this is happening and _Hyunjin wants to kiss him._

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Hyunjin backpedals, pulling his hand from where it rested gently at the base of Jisung’s neck. “It’s stupid, we don’t have to--”

He’s cut off by Jisung pulling him down by the collar of his shirt and pressing their lips together. A surprised whine escapes him, trying to gather the pieces of his brain enough to kiss back.

Jisung pulls away after a few seconds, looking up at a shocked Hyunjin.

“Hi,” he says, loosening his grip on the soft fabric of Hyunjin’s shirt but not quite letting go. “Did I prove I want to or do I have to show you again--”

Hyunjin’s lips are against his again before he can finish. The hand cupping his cheek is warm as ever and he leans into the delicate touch.

Hyunjin smiles into the kiss as Jisung just _melts_ against him, until the hand pressed into Jisung’s lower back is the only thing holding him up. His other hand wanders to Jisung’s exposed shoulder, tracing gentle patterns into soft skin and giggling at the way he sighs.

They break apart, foreheads resting against each other.

“You’re absolutely perfect,” Hyunjin says, touching Jisung’s lower lip. “My perfect boy.”

Jisung buries his head in Hyunjin’s chest to hide his blush. “You’re so cheesy,” he mumbles, forcing himself to meet Hyunjin’s eyes. “It’s a good thing I like you.”

Hyunjin tucks a finger under Jisung’s chin and pulls him closer, ghosting over his lips. “It’s a good thing I like you too, baby.”

When their lips connect again, all Jisung can feel is warm. Warmth blooming in his chest, Hyunjin’s hands running along his body ever so gently, warmth in the way their lips slot together perfectly.

_“Warm is good,”_ he thinks, _“I love warm.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/linohjs) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sunshinelino)


End file.
